


The Slimebiote Hero

by NitroThunder224



Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Angst, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Body Modification, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya does not have All for One quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Sappy, Self-Doubt, Sharing a Body, Swearing, Tools to friends, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroThunder224/pseuds/NitroThunder224
Summary: Bakugo Katsuki, the boy known as being the one who'll make it to U.A, gets knocked down a few pegs when he realizes that he isn't always going to be the strongest; by himself, that is.Midoriya Izuku, abandoned by all, used by all; all because of his quirk. Having no home and no hope, he meets the blonde. What starts off as a one-sided relationship soon blossoms to something more.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Slimy New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo is pissed and aggressively helps someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, everybody?! I've had this idea stewing in my brain since the holidays, so I finally caved in and typed it out. I would really appreciate feedback.

The cool air that surrounded the blonde teen did little to stifle the simmering rage that built from within. Bakugo Katsuki, after a _very_ shit day at school, decided to cool his head off for a change by walking around the neighborhood. He absolutely **hated** this stupid feeling, this feeling of powerlessness; the loss of control. Not once had he felt this embarrassed, no, **enraged** by another. It was such bullshit, at least to the blond. As he walked idly down the sidewalk, he decided to kick an open tin can for the heck of it, feeling oddly comforted by the metal vibrating. Katsuki angerly recalled how that American exchange student walked around like he owned the place, when clearly it was Bakugo (the future Number One Hero). He recalled how that American signaled him out, remembered how his smile was just a bit too wide as the skinny teen taunted him. He recalled how he got his ass handed to him on a silver platter, all because of that stupid quirk of his.

Livid with the shameful memories, the explosive quirk user kicked the tin can into a metal garbage container that was in a nearby side alley while screaming at the top of his lungs, “FUCK!" Huffing and puffing (and only feeling slightly better), the blonde heard and saw a rustle coming from the alleyway. "Oi, who the fuck's there?!" Katsuki shouted, getting into a defensive position before making two separate explosions to intimidate a possible attacker. "Last chance, asshole!"

Suddenly lime green slime slithered out from a nearby drainpipe, appearing before the Aldera High student. The slime solidified, making a teenage-esque body. From what Bakugo could see, the 'teenager' had formed simple clothing around himself (made of slime, of course), had an average face, and looked malnourished, making the blonde flinch. The mysterious person put their hands up, trying their best not to get hurt. "W-wait! P-please, don't h-hurt me!" the unknown male cried out, a tremble in the his voice. "Don't hurt me, please!" 

Katsuki tsked, shaking his head at the sheer thought of doing that. The green gelatin guy had a desperate look on his face, staring at him with a hungry yet guilty look in his eyes. "Why were ya hidin' earlier?" Bakugo questioned, slightly putting down his hands to gain a bit of trust.

"I-I...was scared. Are you going to h-hurt me too?" the gelatin boy asked, looking close to tears.

Pity filled the entirety of Bakugo's being, making him do something he normally wouldn't do. "If I put down my hands, are you going to attack me?" the blonde asked with a sigh, getting confirmation with a quick and eager head nod. Putting down his hands, he watched as the slime person did the same. "Alright, the hell's your name?"

"It's Midoriya I-Izuku. And yours?" Izuku responded, asking the last part hesitantly. Midoriya's instincts were yelling at him to run away, telling him that the blonde boy couldn't be trusted like all the others. It wasn't the first time that a person 'found' him by 'accident' and tried to 'help' him, which usually involved a dark room and a scalpel. But for whatever reason, something inside of him (something long forgotten) told him to stay. 

"It's Bakugo Katsuki," the student gruffly replied, looking over Izuku's body in worry. The other teen's eyes looked uneasy, hungry, and had what looked like bags underneath them, if the darker than normal slime was to be believed. No boy, especially someone who looked to be his age, should look that skinny. Bakugo risked looking for his wallet, which he luckily found in his pocket. "God, are you fasting? You need a fuckin' sandwich," he remarked, unable to hide the unease on his face.

Midoriya winced as he tried his best to hide his torso with his arms, which proved to be futile as he was translucent. "I wish that's all I needed..." the greenette mumbled, which was heard by the blonde.

"If you wanted a goddamn sandwich you should've just asked!" Katsuki growled out, rolling his eyes at how simple the problem seemed to be. Getting close before the slime boy could stop him, he grabbed him by the wrist, his fingers sinking into the other's gelatin flesh. Midoriya's eyes widened in fear, more scared of himself than what the blonde was doing.

"W-w-wait a moment! You don't understand!" Izuku tried to sink his feet into the floor but found no footing, getting dragged along outside the alleyway. For the first time in awhile the teen was outside in the open during daytime. For the first time in awhile he hoped he didn't have to worry about how he'd get his next meal.

"Shut up, you're eating," Bakugo told him, making the gelatin boy give up as he finally began walking with him instead of against him. Cars zoomed past them, and the only passerby that walked by looked too enthralled in his phone call. Seeing as they had a couple minutes to kill, Katsuki began his interrogation, "So, Midoriya, why the fuck haven't you been eating?" he asked, curious and annoyed that someone would let this happen to themselves, willingly or otherwise. 

Izuku looked panicked for a second before settling on telling a truthful lie, "I-I eat a lot, so when people make o-offers to help they realize it was a bad idea..." he stopped talking, memories being brought back to the surface of him being betrayed over and over again. He shook his head as he tried to stay in the present, "A-anyways, where are we g-going?"

"A diner me and my old hag go to. They sell really spicy food, so you better be okay with that," the blonde stated, looking over his shoulder as he still held the other's wrist. He noticed that Midoriya had a look of concentration on his face, along with anxiety. Huffing out in worry he finally came to a stop without warning, causing the other to bump into him. "We're here, nerd."

"I'm not a n-nerd!" Izuku cried out in disbelief that he was being made fun of while at the same time being taken care of. 

"If you act like a nerd, talk like a fuckin' nerd, then you're a nerd, nerd," Bakugo explained simply, kicking open the diner's door. The noise that was previously going on before the duo got there immediately died down, with the blonde's dramatic entrance attracting every patron's attention. From young to old, to couples and to people eating while studying, everyone stared at the strange duo. "The fuck you looking at?" the explosive teen menacingly asked, forming an explosion. Like magic, everyone then (wisely) ignored them. Still dragging his 'acquaintance', he brought him to one of his favorite booths. "Sit down," Katsuki commanded, throwing Midoriya into it, making him fall face first. It was lined with red leather, having the distinct 'old world' feel.

Getting up from his prone position, Midoriya sat upright, looking wearily left and right as he sat across from his new friend. From what the greenette could tell, the diner had an 'American' feel to it, with the numerous bald eagles and the colors red, white, and blue adorning every surface. "This place is...neat?" Izuku meekly said, trying his best at small talk.

"Why do you let me throw you around, dumbass?" Bakugo asked, waiting impatiently for the waiter/waitress to appear. "You just let it happen, like a pushover."

Midoriya simply shrugged, playing around with a napkin in front of him, deliberately not looking at his potential savior. "It doesn't h-hurt, so I let it happen. Besides, I'm in n-no position to argue," he explained like that answered everything, which got a baffled look from the blonde.

"Doesn't hurt? How the fuck does it not hurt?!" Katsuki asked, worry laced in his voice. He watched as his gelatin friend began folding the napkin in front of him various times, entranced as Izuku began to manipulate the slime on his right hand, forming basic scissors. "The fuck are you doing?"

Stopping mid-cut, Midoriya gave a small sad smile as he looked into Bakugo's fiery red eyes. "You're the first person to ever ask that, you know?" Midoriya informed him, finishing his cut into the napkin. Satisfied, Izuku opened up the napkin, revealing a paper doll chain, albeit a crude one. "I-is it bad? I just wanted to s-show how g-grateful I am..." he admitted, sporting a dark green blush as he realized how sappy this was.

The explosive quirk user blinked back his surprise, his words failing him as they died in his throat. No one had ever made him something like this, which made the teen feel an unknown feeling. Huffing, he analyzed the paper doll chain critically before reminding Izuku, "You didn't answer the question, nerd."

Scratching the back of head, Midoriya laughed slightly. "Well, I literally don't feel pain, Kacchan-" Izuku stopped promptly, his eyes opening wide in horror. "I-I-I didn't mean to ov-overstep boundaries!"

Katsuki gave a small impressed grin as he remarked, "Didn't know you had the balls, slime face." As soon as he finished his sentence, a waitress appeared next to the duo. Looking no older than 30, her purple irises held a sort of shine to them as if this was the best part of her day. She wore a red and white themed outfit that made her look like she just walked out of 1950's America. With a slightly tired smile, she held a tray that had a hamburger that was loaded with red/orange peppers with lettuce. 

"Bakugo, how good to see you! Here's your usual, a murder burger!" she smiled cheerily as she gave the blonde his meal. Finally noticing Midoriya for the first time, her eyes grew wide in surprise which quickly turned mischievous. "Oh, what do we have here? This is a pretty special place for my favorite angry blonde, so to bring you here...have fun you two~" she told them teasingly, giggling as she went back to the kitchen. Steam leaked from the explosive teen's ears, his face turning into a tomato-like color.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Bakugo screamed out, slamming down on the table in embarrassment. Acting on instinct, Midoriya jumped back a bit which inadvertently caused the blonde to set his raging red eyes on him. "We're not on a date, you got that?!" he screamed, spit flying into the other's face.

"O-of course!" Izuku screamed, a sheepish look on his face as the spit dissolved into his translucent skin. To his immense embarrassment, the greenette's stomach began to growl at an absurd level, which made Kacchan forget that he was pissed at the moment.

Sliding the plate to the starving teen, Bakugo spoke in a commanding tone as he crossed his arms like an impatient parent, "Eat." 

Midoriya gulped audibly, weighing his options. He _could_ refuse, but that'd be rude...option number two, then. After clapping his hands together and bowing slightly, the greenette picked up his burger. "T-thanks for the meal, Bakugo!" he said in his most grateful tone as he took a bite of his food. Like all the other meals he's tried, it was tasteless and bland but the peppers added a nice crunch noise to it. "Tasty," he added, taking another bite casually.

Bakugo watched with curiosity as the food went down Midoriya's throat before disintegrating in what he thought was his stomach. After watching the boy's face eat the sandwich with no discomfort, a look of pure disbelief sat upon Bakugo's face before it was replaced by sheer amazement. He uncrossed his arms as he said, "You're just causally eating a burger loaded with fuckin' ghost peppers?"

Izuku tried to speak before realizing he forgot to swallow, making a sort of strangled noise. Indicting he was okay by putting up a blobby thumbs-up, the slime boy asked incredulously, "Is that why it's called a 'murder burger'?" making air quotes as he said it.

"Who do you think came up with it, you fuckin' nerd?!" he shouted, putting his shoes up on the table as if he owned the place; dirt particles falling on the table in the process. "I've been coming here with my old hag ever since I got my awesome quirk. Never did care much for spicy food before I got it though."

Midoriya's eyes lit up, his pupils turning into large saucers as he began to speak at an inhuman pace, "That supports my theory that all quirks directly and/or indirectly affect the type of food you eat! Does that mean that 'old hag' you keep mentioning also has an explosive quirk like you?! What about your dad?! IwonderwhatAllMightlikesseeingashowhenevereatsontele-"

Kacchan finally put the end to Izuku's rant by making a large explosion his right hand, immediately making the entire diner go quiet. "Besides that being annoying as hell, your theory makes sense, _nerd_ ," Bakugo enunciates, proving that Midoriya was what the blonde said. 

Izuku turned his head to his left slightly, making a confused face as a literal gooey question mark came out of his head. "In what way, _Kacchan_?" Midoriya also enunciates, trying his best to get back at the other.

Turning his head away to ignore the admittedly cute scene unfolding before him, Bakugo said in a gruff and pissed off way, "This fuckin' transfer student has a stupid fuckin' quirk that makes water, and all he eats are veggies," he explains, his anger rising quickly upon reliving a certain memory.

Midoriya widens his eyes in surprise as he finished the burger completely. Making sure there's no food in his mouth he states innocently, "A water quirk? That's the complete opposite of yours!"

With a huff of annoyance, Katsuki muttered quietly to himself, "That's the fuckin' problem..." Now agitated, Bakugo quickly put a single 500 yen coin on the table. "You doing better, Midoriya?" he asked, slightly concerned for the other's wellbeing.

"O-of course, Bakugo! That burger s-sure did the trick...um, thanks again!" Izuku bowed deeply, feeling slight remorse that he lied. 

Katsuki breathed out a sigh of relief before pulling out his phone, looking through his social media. Taking this as a sign to depart, Midoriya turned around and already was halfway to the door before the blonde could speak, "Yeah yeah, anytime, nerd," he flippantly said, pointedly trying not to watch his friend watch leave. 

Izuku stopped mid-stride, not believing at all what his ears heard. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he asked hesitantly, "Do you mean that?" Clearly caught off guard, Bakugo was about to say a snarky remark on how that was an expression of speech before he saw the literal green face looking back at him. Pure unadulterated hope was hiding behind the slime's face, practically begging the blonde to say yes.

Begrudgingly he replied back, "I mean what I say. If you need help again, just come back here and ask for my name," an uncharacteristic soft tone to his voice. He watched as possibly the first friend he ever had walk away from him, not knowing that Midoriya was crying tears of gratitude.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku would be the first to admit that what he was doing wasn't _quite_ legal; in fact, he didn't even know if it was a misdemeanor or a felony. It started (like all things) quite simply. After leaving the American-themed diner, the slime boy walked to the end of the block before ducking behind the corner. His plan _was_ to ask his new friend where he lived, so that he could repay him in the future, but when the blonde walked closer and closer to Midoriya he chickened out.

So now he was stuck in a positive feedback loop, where every time he got the courage to ask he lost it, before then hiding again as he followed the blonde. So while yes he was technically stalking Bakugo, he didn't intend to. Izuku thought bitterly how well that would hold up in court as he quickly morphed his body to be as thin as the electrical pole he was hiding behind. As predicted, Kacchan turned behind, looking for anything suspicious. After confirming he didn't see anything he scoffed, shaking his head as if he was rejecting an idea. Katsuki looked left and right quickly before he crossed the street, a downcast look to his face.

 _"Move it or lose it!"_ Midoriya shouted in his mind, getting out of his hiding spot as he tried to psych himself up. With a deep breath to steady himself, he began to jog his way over to his new friend, his right foot accidently absorbing stray pebbles as he crossed the street. Annoyed, he stopped to shake them out before Izuku saw in his peripheral vision a pre-quirk era sports car barreling towards him. He would've breathed a sigh of relief _if_ the car were to hit him, as his slime body would survive the impact (it wouldn't be the first time). However, fate had other plans as the black sports car turned sharply, causing physics to do its work as the car flipped over and over again, now aiming to hit the first person to ever truly give a damn about a homeless slime teen. His legs moved before he could think it, one thought running through Izuku's mind as he desperately ran to his friend: _"SAVE HIM."_

Right before the impact happened, Midoriya shouted out a cry of determination as he knocked over Bakugo, the car rushing past where his body would have been. The blonde crashed into a concrete wall, blacking out from the sudden impact. Besides that little slip-up, Izuku would've cried tears of joy at actually being useful for once instead of a hinderance. 

Except Midoriya Izuku had no eyes to cry tears of joy, nor did the slime boy have any mouth or appendages to wake up his friend. At first he thought he was just underneath the explosive teen, but that didn't make sense, as Midoriya tackled the blonde from _behind_. 

It was then he realized (to his horror) that he had merged completely with Bakugo Katsuki, without his permission.

It was also then Midoriya realized he wasn’t hungry for the first time in months.


	2. The Border of Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Bakugo are 'joined at the hip' (to put it mildly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, everyone! My main fic had to prioritized first. I'm thinking about making this a monthly thing, unless you guys say otherwise.

After the momentary shock of being merged with his new friend, Bakugo Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku felt something he never thought he'd experience again: Satiated. No longer was pain controlling each and every action of him, gone was the constant reminder that he was slowly dying and that he was forcing himself not to feel full. Instead, Midoriya was at peace, practically on cloud nine with how full he was.

And then he remembered exactly _why_ he was feeling full. His happiness died down in an instant as if it were never there; replaced with a sense of overwhelming guilt and sickness. While Bakugo nearly died and most likely had a concussion from the impact, the slime teen was practically celebrating on having a 'meal'. _"What kind of friend does that?! He-he **never** gave me permission so I should...I should..."_ Izuku hesitated, wanting to do the right thing, no matter what his body told him to do. _"I haven't felt this way in so, so long. Maybe...maybe a c-couple more seconds wouldn't hurt, right?"_ he asked himself, desperately trying to justify this horrible selfish act. He knew it was wrong, but it... **it just felt _so_ good**. _"Okay, come on now, Izuku! Self control...self control. Five, four, three, two...one-"_ Before Midoriya could finish counting the sound of metal bulging under immense force interrupted him. Stealthily, the slime-user commanded his quirk to form goo on the back of one of his friend's hands. The slime slowly began to change pigmentation, turning from a lime-green color to perfectly imitate the sclera of his new host. An eyeball with a red iris now sprouted out the back of Bakugo's left hand. It blinked hesitantly, testing out how comfortable it was. Now able to see, Izuku noticed that the stolen(?) car had crashed into a fire hydrant right after missing Bakugo, causing the surrounding area to be drenched in water. The driver of the car had his head buried in the emergency air bags, barely saving his life as he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. But all that paled in comparison to what, or rather, _who_ was staring down at him from atop the ruined car: The Number One Pro Hero himself, All Might.

* * *

"Have no fear, because I am here!" came the booming laugh of the Number One Pro Hero as he fell from the Heavens, landing safely on the destroyed car; it slightly caving in further due to how heavy he was. All Might looked around after not hearing the usual response to his catchphrase, putting a hand over his eyebrow to get the glare of the sun out of his eyes. "I could have sworn I saw a young child earlier before," he thought aloud as his eyes casually raked over a fallen teenage body. Doing a double take, All Might's eyes bugged out of his head. "NOOOOOOOO!" shouted the buff man, guilt and regret surging through him as he jumped over to the blonde. After looking over the boy's body to see if he was breathing, a sigh of relief passed out of the Pro's lips when he noticed the rhythmic rise and fall of the blonde's chest. All Might fell down to the ground, breathing heavily after he realized he held his breath out of fear. He was so worried that the child...well, it doesn't matter anymore! The child, while banged up, is safe and not...not dead.

With a quick shake of his head, All Might crouched down next to the fallen teenager, before doing the next logical thing: Lightly slapping him on the back repeatedly. After a solid five seconds of this, Bakugo Katsuki awoke with a start. His head was killing him and he felt hungry. Why? "The fuck happened...?" he asked himself as he stood up, stretching his back as he hissed out in pain.

"Are you alright, citizen?!" came a booming voice from behind. Yep, he definitely had a concussion and that damn voice was _not_ helping. 

Feeling woozy, Bakugo turned around clumsily as he stumbled over his feet, ready to beat the ever living shit out of the one who was screaming when he came face to chest with his favorite Pro Hero. He craned his neck upwards, his mouth dropping. "No fuckin' way! ALL MIGHT?!" Katsuki asked incredulously, wiping his eyes with his hands to make sure this wasn't some weird fever dream. 

"Ha ha! Yes, it is I, All Might! Are you okay, young man?" the Pro Hero asked, his bright blue eyes scanning the youth's body for any signs of trouble.

Bakugo blinked back his shock. All Might was worried about him? His cheeks felt slightly warmer. "Tsk, 'course I am. I'm made of tougher stuff," he confidently remarked, ignoring the way his skin seemed to be vibrating in excitement. It's probably just his nerves getting to him.

"Hmm, if you say so," All Might shrugged, putting his hand under his chin as he thought. "Still, I don't know what I would've done if things ended more on a sour note," the towering man gravely whispered, trying to ignore the newest nightmare he'll probably be having. "Say, do you want anything from me as an apology? A picture, perhaps? Maybe an appearance at your birthday party?" the buff man asked, the last part coming out as casually as discussing the day.

The explosive blonde's brain stopped functioning, his mind racing with all the countless possibilities. A picture with All Might?! Or maybe an autograph?! Why not both?! "I'd like..." he paused, thinking. The feeling of pity swelled inside of the teenager again that day. It was the same feeling he felt when he met Midoriya today. "Actually...do you mind finding a friend of mine?" Bakugo asked with an embarrassed frown.

"Of course I'll do that, one photo coming right-wait what?" All Might was very confused, as he wasn't expecting that response at all. He was expecting to do the aforementioned photograph, an autograph, the birthday party, hell, some of his weirder fans asked for his hair once (he refused, of course). But this was new.

"He's this lime-green slime fuck that I met near the Eagle Diner and Aldera Junior High. I think he may be homeless, and...I'd like you to help the nerd out, okay?! He owes me because he ate my favorite burger!" Bakugo shouted, turning away as he crossed his slightly bruised arms in a huff, trying to ignore how his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

All Might brought his hand to his mouth, trying to stifle a chuckle. "I'll see what I can do, Young...?" Yagi paused, realizing he never asked for either of the boy's names.

"Bakugo. Bakugo Katsuki. And before you find that loser for me, his name is Midoriya Izuku."

* * *

The explosive blonde limped slightly as he slowly made his way home. His everything hurt, especially his left knee as it was already black and blue. "Fuck this god damn pain!" he growled out, wanting it to heal already.

Unbeknownst to Bakugo, Midoriya listened to every word in fear. He didn't mean to still be an unwanted passenger, but then All Might interrupted him before he left, then he fanboyed out at the hero's appearance, then he heard/saw Bakugo call him a friend, and then... _"Those are excuses! This is wrong, I should just leave already! But...before that, maybe I can help first?"_ Izuku thought as he did his best to analyze his friend's body. Since he was connected to Bakugo, he could feel all his pain if he wanted to, and as he did that he immediately shuddered within Katsuki's body, the host's skin tingling in real time. Midoriya cringed before he decided to tell Bakugo's brain to ramp up the production of stem cells, fibroblasts, endothelial cells, and macrophages, all necessary for the healing process. So far, part of the frontal bone was fractured, as well as numerous other body parts. It'd take some time (and A LOT of effort), but the slime was willing to heal his friend to completion. 

For Bakugo's sake, of course.

Halfway home, the hurt blonde realized he was walking normally. Not limping, not almost walking, he was genuinely putting his weight on his damaged left leg like he never hurt it. Confused, Bakugo stopped mid-stride and pulled up his left pantleg, gobsmacked when he saw clean undamaged skin. He touched his knee hesitantly, finding the skin to be soft and smooth, no pain whatsoever. His mouth in a slight 'O', he itched his hair in disbelief before he also noticed his headache was gone. "The hell? What the fuck?" he mumbled, shaking his head as he continued his walk home. Upon walking in, he went straight to the kitchen to grab a glass cup, downing the water as quickly as he filled it to the brim.

 _"Since when was I so thirsty? It's like I exercised too hard,"_ Bakugo thought as he downed two more full glasses of water, his throat finally feeling better. He took a moment to breathe, finding it hard to believe that he didn't feel sluggish from the copious amount of water he drank in such a short time. Katsuki put down his cup, staring down at his hands. He flexed them into fists before releasing the muscles, wondering why he felt so good, so strong. Just ten minutes ago he felt like shit, barely able to move; but now he felt better than ever.

"Got a hand fetish now, brat?" a womanly voice asked as she ruffled his hair, a hint of teasing mixed in slight fondness as she asked it. Looking up, Bakugo saw his mom, Bakugo Mitsuki, looking at him in pride.

"Eww! Of course I don't, you old hag!" Katsuki barked out, ready to escape his mother's imminent rage at any moment. The punch to his head never came, as instead Mitsuki hugged her boy from the side, greatly confusing him. _"This day is getting weirder and weirder."_

She released him from the hug, rolling her eyes as he scampered away to the edge of the kitchen like she had a virus. "I heard you made a _friend_ today, Katsuki. I knew you had it in you," his mom lovingly said, smiling as some of her stress went away. She was worried that this day might never come, as her son was a spitting image of her when she was younger. But the day had finally come and it made her so proud. 

Bakugo blushed, annoyed that it was becoming a trend today. He tsked loudly, trying to come up with a good way to escape this embarrassing conversation. "Whatever. What are we having for dinner, hag?"

Mitsuki scrunched up her face, annoyed that her son was still disrespectful to her. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, brat. I was thinking katsudon," she mumbled, looking in her fridge to find any pork she could use.

The younger blonde rolled his eyes at the suggestion, as his mom had been pushing for him to try said meal since forever. Right before he told her to fuck off, Bakugo felt his skin tingle with excitement, the hair on his arms pointed outwards as if he got goosebumps. Katsuki knew everything happened for a reason, that things happening multiple times in succession was a pattern, not a coincidence. So he found it very odd and very strange that this had happened to him not once, but twice the same day. First with All Might and now with katsudon. When you combine those two instances with his new inhuman healing Bakugo scrunched his eyebrows in suspicion. He shrugged in forced nonchalance as he quickly said, "Sure, I'm going upstairs. Don't bother me."

He didn't wait to hear his mom's surprised gasp as he ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. He practically slammed the bathroom door open, quickly closing the door behind him. The bathroom was a mess, beauty products were haphazardly strewn about. Various mascara wands littered the ground, making the tiled floor a minefield for him. He swept them out of the way with his shoes, trying to not swear up a storm when the mascara marred his nice shoes. After an annoying five minutes of cleaning his mother's mess up, Bakugo Katsuki stared long and hard at his reflection in the mirror in scrutiny. At first glance everything appeared to be in order. He had two eyes, one mouth, and a pimple on the underside of his chin. 

That last one was entirely the problem. With no hesitation Bakugo pinched the pimple off, watching in disgust as it reverted back into green slime. He grinded his teeth in anger, feeling betrayed. He stared hatefully at his own fierce red eyes. "Get off. Now," he commanded in fake calmness. He saw but more so felt the left side of his body become gooey as Midoriya Izuku detached himself fearfully from his former host, the look of guilt clear as day on his face. Bakugo noticed that his friend...no, his _former_ friend looked healthier than the last time he saw him. Midoriya's eyebags from earlier were gone and he had more slime on his nonexistent bones.

"W-w-w-wait! I-I can ex-explain!" the slime teenager stammered out quickly, manipulating his body so that he gave a perfect 90° bow. If Izuku could sweat he'd be flooding the bathroom by now with how scared he was. He closed his eyes, waiting for the punch, the kick, or even bite that may come. He deserved it, of course.

"Really? You've got ten seconds before I grind you up and sell you as lime Jell-O," Bakugo threatened as he raised his hands to attack, making tiny explosions in preparation. 

Midoriya got out of his bow in haste before saying, "I-I didn't me-mean to! The car-if I di-didn't, you...you," the slime boy stopped talking as he was afraid of crying.

Bakugo's face softened by a smidgen as he blinked in surprise. _"W_ _ait, this fucker saved me?!"_ He shook his head, his anger coming back in full force. "That doesn't explain why you're here, asshole. Or why you were hidin' inside me, you god damn parasite!" 

"I merged w-with you by m-mistake! And then...and then I got selfish," Midoriya softly admitted as he hung his slimy head low, ashamed of his actions. "I...I didn't want to tell you but...I don't eat food in the traditional sense. You're right, I pretty much am a parasite," he admitted solemnly, exhaling a breath upon finishing.

The blonde raised an eyebrow before he slowly put down his hands as he instead crossed them over his chest. _"Slime boy here was skinny looking before he apparently saved me. Now he looks healthier after spending some time on me...of fuckin' course,"_ Bakugo finally realized what Midoriya was hinting earlier. A frown replaced the scowl on his face as he bluntly asked, "You need a host to survive, don't you?" Most of his fury dissipated when the explosive blond saw Midoriya glumly nod. Great, now he felt like an asshole. 

"By the way, how's the leg?" Midoriya meekly asked, blushing a bit as he asked.

"It feels fine, nerd...wait! Did you heal me earlier?!" Bakugo asked excitedly, forgetting his earlier anger at the moment.

"I-uh, yes? You w-were in pain, so I just wanted to help. S-s-sorry if I ov-overstepped any boundaries!" Izuku rushed, looking more worried than before until he noticed that Kacchan had large saucers in his eyes, as if he was impressed by the slime. Bakugo quickly dispelled it however, adopting an uncaring look instead.

"Tsk, it's fine, you fuckin' nerd!" the blonde yelled, making Midoriya literally shrink into himself a little. "What else can you do?" 

"A-a lot? I've ne-never really tested it before," Izuku admitted as he sat down on the nearby toilet seat, feeling embarrassed from all the attention. It felt nice though.

Unbeknownst to Midoriya, Bakugo was thinking devilish thoughts, _"Not only can this nerd heal people faster, but I have a feeling he can do even more. If I had him on my side, I'd be the Number One Pro Hero in no time!"_ he thought, a smirk appearing as he thought selfishly. "So? Test it out now, you slimefuck," Katsuki commanded as he sat down on the sink countertop, holding out his left hand towards the greenette. 

"W-wait, what?!" Midoriya stuttered as he stared longingly at the hand. The entirety of his slimy body was telling him to latch onto it and never let go, but it _had_ to be a trick. Izuku looked up at Bakugo, who gave him a simple nod. Despite his reservations, Midoriya touched his friend's hand before he quickly started to seep into the skin through the blonde's pores. Entranced, Katsuki watched as he felt/saw the wet and slightly cold feeling of his friend entering him before the slime disappeared, leaving him 'alone' in the bathroom. "Ahh, much better," Izuku sighed happily, his hunger going back down.

"How can I hear you if you have no mouth?" Bakugo asked, looking around the room/himself. Suddenly, the slimy green head of Midoriya popped out of the blonde's abdomen like a chestburster, which would've scared any normal person if Bakugo hadn't felt the area of skin tingle before his friend popped out. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. "Are we gonna test it or not?!" Kacchan gruffly reminded, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I-I guess I'll s-start with your hands?" Midoriya suggested. Immediately, Bakugo felt something sprout out of his left hand. Bringing the aforementioned hand to his face, he saw a peculiar (yet also strange and horrifying) sight: He had eleven fingers. His left hand now had a second pinky finger, which was even smaller than the original one. Hesitantly, Katsuki tried to move it.

It did. His new sixth digit moved and felt like he always had it. His jaw dropped, smiling in awe. "Woah! This is fuckin' awesome, if a little useless," Bakugo teased, clenching and unclenching his hand in amusement. It was comparable to a child being amazed by a game of peek-a-boo.

"Not as useless as this," Midoriya said before he sent his slime to consume Bakugo's hand. Entranced once more, Bakugo silently screamed as he watched his hand get eaten away, his digits slowly being disintegrated until nothing remained except the base of his wrist. The wrist then began to morph into an identical replica of his left foot; hair, callus, and all. Blinking in morbid curiosity, he tried to wiggle his newly acquired toes. It worked. "Now this is useless," Midoriya stated, the sound of smugness in his voice.

"That should've hurt..." Bakugo commented in slight horror, twisting his new foot-hand to look at it better. If he didn't know any better he would say that he was looking at his real left foot, as he could see his ankle bone and everything else a foot should have.

"I turned off your pain receptors for your hand temporarily," Izuku casually explained as his head moved from Bakugo's chest to his left elbow, inspecting his handiwork. 

"I w-want my hand back back," Katsuki commanded, failing to keep the fear out of his voice. Midoriya listened to the order quickly, restoring his friend's original hand. The slime formed a small face on Bakugo's palm, an apologetic look on his mini face.

"S-sorry about that! I didn't mean to s-scare you. Please forgive me!" 

"It's-" 

"I swear, I won't do it again! I-I promise!" Izuku continued on, not hearing that he was already forgiven.

"Tsk, I said it's-"

"You've been-been so nice to me, and then I overstepped a b-boundary! I'm-"

Agitated that he kept getting cut off, Bakugo decided to activate his quirk in his left hand, hoping to shut up his friend. It worked, as Midoriya stopped talking as he exploded off into Kacchan's face, effectively blinding him. Holding back the scream he so desperately wanted to let out, Bakugo waited for his friend to regress back inside him before speaking, "I'm setting some ground rules."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typing out the stuttering (while easy) is quite annoying. I can't wait until Midoriya gains some confidence in the later chapters.


End file.
